ReWrite The Stars
by CJRed
Summary: A one-shot written for the Dramione Fanfiction Forum Masquerade Fest. One secret love leads to two broken hearts. Can a masquerade ball bring these lovers together and give them the gumption to rewrite the stars? Dramione. Rated M. Complete.


_**I own nothing, all credit to J.K Rowling for letting us play in her wonderful world of fantasy and magic.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M for mature. Lemons ahead.  
This is a one-shot I wrote for a fest.  
**_ _ **Pairing: Dramione**_

 _Music is my Muse:  
_ Song: Rewrite the Stars; Zack Efron and Zendaya; The Greatest Showman Soundtrack  
Amazing song, highly suggest listening to it. You can find it on my youtube channel under the title for this fic (also the title of the song, go figure!)

 ** _Written for the Dramione Fanfiction Forum Masquerade Fest on AO3_**

* * *

 **Rewrite The Stars**

Hermione looked up as Harry walked into her office and shut the door a frown on his face.

"Hermione, Ginny said you left your blind date before you had even finished dinner. She is really upset."

Hermione shook her head and looked away back to her paperwork. "Harry, all he did was talk about Quidditch, and he didn't even notice I had left until I made it to the door, which took at least three minutes."

Harry turned red and flung himself down in the chair across from her. "Well, shite, she set you up with a Quidditch player?"

Hermione grimaced. "Yes, actually she did."

Harry nodded. "Right, damn, glad you walked out on him. Sorry, it was a bum date."

Hermione gave a small, sad smile. "It's fine, Harry."

He studied her for a long time before he leaned forward. "Why don't you just date him?"

Hermione looked up startled. "What?"

Harry waved at her. "Malfoy, Draco sodding Malfoy. Do you think after all we have been through together I wouldn't know about it?"

Hermione shook her head knowing she was pale and trembling. "Whatever are you talking about Harry Potter?"

Harry frowned at her. "Hermione, I see how he looks at you and how you look at him. I don't know what happened at Hogwarts after the war, but something changed."

Hermione shook her head. "Impossible."

Harry considered her a long moment and stood up. "Nothing is impossible, Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes as her best friend left shutting the door softly behind him.

"But this is," she whispered after him brokenly.

That day on the way home she was rushing through the atrium when she looked up and got caught in silver/grey eyes. It was the same as it had been since Yule of that year they had spent getting their N.E.W.T's. The room and the noise dissolved and she caught her breath as they stared at one another. How long she stood there, she couldn't tell but eventually, someone ran into her, and the spell was broken. She flushed not looking at the wizard she knew was still watching her she rushed over to the floos and spun home.

* * *

A week later she looked up as someone knocked on her door and gasped as she saw that it was Lucius Malfoy, free from Azkaban, and staring at her with a hard, angry expression.

"Miss Granger," he bit out moving in and shutting her door looking around with disdain at her small, cluttered office.

"Mr Malfoy," she replied wearily palming her wand, grateful she kept it up her sleeve at all times, a habit left over from the war.

"My son refuses every contract we put before him," he said ignoring any further pleasantries.

Hermione knew her eyes had gone wide with shock. "Contracts?" she asked stupidly.

"Marriage contracts. Draco is refusing to marry."

Hermione flinched and went pale, starting to sweat. "I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Don't you?" he bit out angrily.

Hermione shook her head; he couldn't know her secret. Draco didn't know. Even Harry and Ginny had no idea.

"No, I do not," she said firmly standing up, rather proud that her legs would support her. "I am busy Mr Malfoy; I must ask you to leave."

"And my grandchild? What will you say to him about his father? His family?"

Hermione went still, "excuse me?"

"Do you think I would not know that my son fathered a child with you? Even if he is not privy to that information, I assure you, I am," Lucius Malfoy's tone was hard and full of anger.

Hermione shook her head stupidly. "You need to go," she said firmly.

Lucius stood up glaring at her. "Why not tell him? Why refuse his offer of marriage? I know he made one."

Hermione did start to shake now. "I am not meant for him. We are too different. The world, they wouldn't accept us," her eyes flew open bright with tears. "It's impossible. The prejudice in your world- I fought a war, and yet it remains."

Lucius Malfoy gave her a shrewd look before he said coldly. "The mighty Gryffindor is frightened?"

"Pragmatic," Hermione said lifting her chin as tears slipped down her face. "I don't fit in his world, and he doesn't fit in mine. Don't pretend you would support us. I know you would not. I saw the letter you sent him when he told you about us. What do I tell my friends? Half of them still think you both should be in prison."

Lucius flinched and twirled his cane in his hands. "The letter was before you had my grandson."

Hermione shook her head. "You can not have my son. I saw what you did to your own. I won't have Jude raised in that world. I won't have him hated because of your legacy or my blood."

Lucius went red before he glared at her. "Jude is a horrible name."

Hermione smiled wiping at her eyes angrily. "He was the patron Saint of lost causes. My mother's family was Catholic. And that is what this conversation is, a lost cause. Draco and I are not meant to be together, we never were. We might have been safe in the walls of Hogwarts, we loved, but out here in the real world, no one would accept us."

"Your friends, what do they say of you being a single mother?"

Hermione closed her eyes as pain washed over her. "No one knows yet, I just got back, and I am trying to find a way to tell them."

Lucius considered her before he sighed. "He deserves to know his son, Miss Granger. Preferably before someone else realises he is a Malfoy and it gets back to Draco."

Hermione reared back as if she had been struck and breathing heavily she watched the man spin on his heel and leave after dropping an elaborate envelope on her desk.

It was long moments after he had left before she was able to force her hands to pick up the envelope and gasped as she opened it. It was for the annual Malfoy Valentine Masquerade Ball. She couldn't go, of course, there was no way, but she paused as she went to bin the invitation. A note fell out, and she saw the elegant script that belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

 _"My wife will send a costume, and I will provide the ball. Let us see if you two find and still desire each other."_

Hermione left early, telling her boss she didn't feel well. It wasn't a lie; she felt utterly sick to her stomach as she pondered what the elder Malfoy had told her and his cryptic note.

He was right. Draco deserved to know, but holding her three-month-old son, she had no idea how she was supposed to explain to Draco why she made the choices she had made.

When a costume arrived later that night, she stared at it for hours before she climbed into bed. Narcissa had cast her as an angel. The wings were just stunning, and the mask would cover almost all of her face. The mask was a delicate wing that matched the gold wings of her costume perfectly. It was yards and yards of gold and white silk fabric that was so fine she was almost afraid to touch it.

She wasn't going to go.

* * *

Hermione was standing in the kitchen with Jude sleeping in her arms making herself a cup of tea when a house elf arrived scaring her so much she jumped and woke up her son.

"Misses did not mean to scare the babe, misses is here to get yous ready and watch the babe," was said in a squeaky voice by the trembling elf.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at the creature. "How did you get through my wards?"

The little elf started rocking. "I is the next nanny; I is tied to the babe."

Hermione closed her eyes as she understood how Lucius Malfoy had known about his grandson. "My name is Hermione, and this is Jude, what is your name please?"

The little elf stopped rocking and tilted its head looking at her curiously. "I is Lila. I is Jude babes elf."

Hermione felt her heart break a little as she realised what the little elf was telling her. "You are bound to my Jude?"

The elf nodded. "And yous miss, I take care of yous and the babe."

Hermione started to feel faint and sank down on the floor, putting her at eye level with the still shivering Lila. "Can I free you?"

At the horrified wail she held up a hand. "Okay, no clothes, I am sorry. I just don't agree with owning elves. Can, can I pay you or something?"

The small elf glared at her horrified and Hermione took a shuddering breath. "Bugger this, why is he sending you here now?"

The little elf gave her a small smile. "Master Lucius said I had to wait until you needed me. You needs me now. Up, up, yous needs to get ready."

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled out of her living room thinking quickly; she wouldn't hand over Jude to the small creature until she could ensure the elf couldn't just take him. She adjusted the wards as she walked before narrowing her eyes at the elf when she had finished drawing her bath and turned arms held out expectantly for the babe.

"You may not take my son out of this apartment unless I give you permission, Lila," Hermione said firmly. "If you ever do have to leave this apartment you will come straight to me with my son. You can't take him from me."

Lila frowned at her looking scandalised. "I's never take Jude babe away from young misses. Jude babe needs his mum."

Hermione bit her lip and then finally handed over her son her eyes worried still as she stepped into the bath the little elf had made and quickly washed her hair as Lila chattered at a wide-eyed Jude.

The elf conjured some type of plush baby chair that had jewels hanging from it and placing Jude in the contraption turned to help Hermione wash her hair. When she opened her eyes next Jude was sleeping peacefully and the elf was magically changing his nappie before taking him across the hall into his crib. Hermione was in a bath sheet and gasped as she peaked in the room, it had been transformed into a magical nursery.

"What is all this?"

The elf shrugged. "Malfoy babes always have a room themed to their name. Jude was a Saint; master told Lila, a saint is a knight."

Hermione looked around the room and had to work on not laughing. The walls were silver, and murals of Knights on horses and unicorns as well as other magical animals pranced all over. The bedding was also silver and green, and the crib was a large circle in the middle of the room reminding her of the Round Table from the story of King Arthur.

It was a lovely nursery and seeing how happy Lila was as she looked around Hermione knew she wouldn't have the heart to change a thing. The little elf had probably picked everything out herself. Hermione did a quick scan of the room to check for any spells or objects she should be aware of and finding nothing out of the ordinary let out a deep sigh. The room had been magically enlarged as well, and she couldn't help but shake her head at the opulence of it. She would argue with Lila later about not spoiling her son, for now, she had bigger things to worry about. For one, the elf was yanking her out of the room mumbling about her hair.

Three hours later Hermione was in the sexiest Angel costume she had ever seen. It was vastly deceiving, her legs were covered entirely, but a slit in the side meant that if she moved just right you caught a glimpse of her thigh all the way to her strappy gold sandals. The bodice enhanced her lusher figure in a way that left her feeling a bit scandalised. The gold threading throughout the costume meant that any light that hit the fabric made it shine. Blinking through her green eyes (a potion that she had on hand) Hermione didn't recognise herself at all in the stunning beauty staring back at her. Another potion had ensured that her hair went to the top of her round bottom, it was thicker and red, not a bright red like the Weasley's but more like a sunset, it had hints of gold in it.

"He will never recognise me," Hermione whispered as she allowed Lila to put on her mask.

The elf handed her the invitation and a gold cloak. "Misses will be late already; misses must go now."

Hermione nodded, and after taking one last desperate glance around her small flat, she apparated out.

Let the night began.

* * *

Draco looked around the ballroom with a mixture of disgust and boredom. Did no one understand that you were to try and hide your identity at a masquerade? He adjusted the dark black winged mask and rolled his eyes as Pansy pranced by in a costume that left little to the imagination. Was she supposed to be a unicorn? He could hardly tell, nor did he care.

Draco was a fallen Angel. His mother had procured his costume, and since he had been apathetic over the whole night, he had merely put it on. Leather pants, silk shirt, black wings and a black mask. Most surprising had been the potion that had turned his eyes a startling blue. His hair was also different. A dirty blond rather than the shinning Malfoy white blond it usually was. His parents were dressed as Muggle Royalty and holding court, not that anyone guessed it was them, they had also changed their appearance. His mother was significantly shorter, and his father had messy curly brown hair and a beard.

Draco snorted as Blaise walked by in an elaborate wolf costume chasing after an unfortunate witch who had dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood. She was unfortunate because that costume seemed to be a favourite this year. He had counted no less than eight of them.

He turned as something glittered in the doorway and his breath caught in his throat. Apparently, he wasn't the only Angel in attendance tonight as he had previously thought. A vision in a white gold dress had just stepped into the ballroom. He tilted his head at the witch before he went completely still. Could it be? How would she have procured an invitation? He tossed back the fire whisky in his glass and narrowing his eyes vanished it and strode forward. If she thought she was going show up here without him swooping her up, she had another thing coming.

Hermione took deep calming breaths as she took in the ballroom and then had to work not to giggle. What on earth was Pansy Parkinson wearing? It made her costume, which she had found risqué, look tame. She shook her head as her eyes settled on the third Red Riding Hood. This one being chased by a wolf she would bet was Blaise Zabini, her eyes narrowed, yep, definitely Blaise. She recognised most of the people her age. Immediately she started looking for Draco, she found three contenders but before she had settled on which one she should most likely avoid her breath was taken as a black Angel descended on her, his blue eyes flashing.

Oh, dear Merlin, she knew that look anywhere.

He swept her into a dance, not saying a word and she stared at him her heart racing as he waltzed them across the floor. As they neared the other side of the ballroom, he finally spoke.

"You look lost, little angel," was said in a husky tone that haunted her dreams.

Hermione bit her lip and stared at him, her entire being shivering as he danced her out of the room and onto a balcony.

The doors swung shut, and she blinked up at a beautiful starry sky.

"Draco," she breathed as his scent surrounded her.

He snorted, "Hermione, who plucked you out of the heavens and sent you to me tonight?"

Hermione shook her head trying to clear it but didn't have a chance to respond. He was kissing her, and she couldn't think past the feel of his lips on hers. If this is what falling from heaven felt like she could understand why anyone would do it.

Her hands moved of their own volition and tangled in the dark blond hair of the only wizard or man who had ever made her feel this much. Her small moan was caught and returned by him as he turned her and laid her down on a lounge chair.

Hermione didn't resist the magic that was their kiss. She didn't protest as his hands moved over her body as if he owned it; just as he didn't protest when she started pushing the silk shirt out of the way so she could touch his burning skin.

The need between them was such that they were mindless. The entire Ministry could have walked out on the balcony, and she wouldn't care. Not that they would, she had felt the locking charm go up that ensured their privacy, and she trusted Draco, he would never let anyone pry into this moment.

When the kiss broke, and his lips found her neck she arched into his touch, panting as emotion after emotion crashed down on her.

"Why did you leave? Where did you go?" He demanded as he left small love bites on her collarbone.

"Don't, please, not tonight. Just touch me. Anything I say will upset you."

He grunted and nipped her skin harder causing her to gasp and moan. "I should put you over my knee. I should stand up and walk away and leave you out here wanting."

Hermione moaned and yanked his shirt so that she could grip his shoulders holding him to her. "I would murder you if you did, Gods just please, touch me."

The bodice of her dress was ripped off of her body causing her to jerk and stare at the man above her. His eyes were wild, and she moved a hand to cup his face.

"I need you too. We can fight later, just, not right now."

A bit of the tension went out of him, and he nodded, turning his head to kiss her palm before he looked down at her his eyes going dark with lust.

"When did you get this lush?" he whispered raggedly trailing his hands down her sides before moving them to cup her ample cleavage, held in place by the corset that had come with the dress.

Hermione flushed and vanished his shirt and wings. "When did you get so fit?" she replied looking over his bulging muscles.

He snorted and leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking it softly and making her arch into his mouth.

"I had a lot of time recently," he said as he pushed her breasts together to study them.

Hermione had intended to say something witty but lost her train of thought as he pinched both nipples. Her loud moan had him chuckling.

"I never thought myself to be a breast man. However, these lovely tits might change my mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached up to grab his head. "Draco, shut up and kiss me before I smack you."

He smiled at her and obliged.

Draco was working very hard to not blow his load in his pants just from looking at the delectable witch below him when he had touched her he was sure his dick had doubled in size. It was currently being strangled by the butter soft leather pants. He reached down to release the stays as he obliged her in another earth shattering kiss.

Her small hands were suddenly there to help him, and he let out a hiss of breath into her mouth as she found his dick and wrapped both hands around it.

"Witch!"

Her light giggle was a healing balm to his soul. Their lovemaking had always been so unique. They were a mixture of intense desire and playfulness. Never rushed, never awkward. It was an experience unparalleled. With Hermione, he could be himself. He didn't have to impress her. Not that he wasn't damn impressive.

"Draco, stop staring at them and do something."

He smirked and looked into her eyes, even with the bright green colour he saw her intelligence shining through. "What would you have me do but worship them?" he asked as he plucked at her nipples, loving how she withered under his hands.

"Fuck them for all I care, just do something."

Draco chuckled at her kinky suggestion. That had been the most delightful surprise about Hermione. Her perfectly demure exterior hid a very lusty witch.

"The idea has merit, and will be explored in depth another time," he said seriously moving his hands away from her ample cleavage and down her slightly rounded stomach. "Merlin, I knew you would fatten up nicely."

She smacked him, and he chuckled as he pulled her torn dress down over her thicker hips. "What? You were beautiful before, but now you are a goddess."

He stared at the corset that ended at her waist, pushing up her breasts for a moment before he vanished it. She was now just in white lace knickers. He pulled those down carefully and shoved them in his leather trousers. He wanted to save those. As his hands had gone back to playing with her nipples, Hermione missed him pilfering her knickers. Not that she wouldn't know he had taken them, he had rather a lot of her fancy bits of lace in his school trunk.

He leaned down to kiss her again moving a hand to bury itself between her legs, groaning as he found her hot wet center. Also, she had started moving her hands, which were still wrapped around his dick, and he was about to go cross-eyed.

He kissed, and licked his way down her body, forcibly removing her hands before he placed them above her head with a sticking charm. He knew she liked to scratch and would be out of the charm soon, but he got perverse delight in attempting to restrain her.

Draco took a moment to breathe in her unique scent before he parted her folds and groaned in ecstasy.

She always got so bloody wet for him, he took a deep breath and dove in, smiling into her center as she let out a long moan of pleasure. He would ring one orgasm out of her with his mouth before he made love to her, twice, maybe three times.

Hermione was lost to his talented tongue and fingers. She knew his game, he was going to draw out her pleasure before he made love to her, and judging by the look of determination in his face, he planned on having her more than once. The cold night air didn't touch her, and she blinked up at the stars as she floated on the cloud of lust Draco always managed to conjure in her. The stars were bright above her and soft music filtered in from the party. She bit her lip to not cry out as his fingers pushed inside of her. Magic meant he wouldn't be able to feel the difference in her body. In fact, she was as tight as she had been their first time and winced at his groan.

"Fuck, you are too tight."

Hermione snorted before she moaned as he moved his fingers inside of her stretching out her tight passage.

"We have had this conversation before. You will fit just fine."

He grunted out a chuckle and went back to sucking her clit causing her to moan. Her head fell back on the soft cushion behind her, and she relaxed her body as she felt her orgasm build. When he started flicking his tongue lightly back and forth over her exposed clit and pushed on that spot inside of her that made her gush cream every time she lost it and cancelled his sticking charm so that she could yank at his hair. Actually, she decided she would rather yank his mask off because the feathers were tickling her to distraction.

His deep chuckle only sent her more over the edge, and soon enough she was raking her nails down his back and crying for him to enter her. Knowing he must have put up a silencing charm as she moved towards her orgasm because she could now only hear his harsh breathing mixed with her own.

"I love when you fall apart like that," he panted wiping at his mouth and moving up her body to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around him.

"In, in, please Draco, get inside of me," she panted desperately.

If she only got this one night with him, she wanted to feel all of him.

He was cursing as he attempted to enter her swollen passage and she wiggled trying to help him.

"It will be fine, please Draco," she moaned pitifully as he pulled away from her to enter again, achingly slow.

"Stop being impatient and calm down. If we hurt you now, it seriously puts a damper on my plans to keep you out here all night."

Hermione groaned and hit her forehead on his shoulder as she held tightly to him trying to pull him inside of her. "Bloody hell Draco, must you always think two steps ahead of where we are?"

He bit her shoulder and moved a bit more inside of her groaning as he did. "Must you be so reckless, you are bloody tight, and I could cut a log here. Move your leg up, how does it feel?"

Hermione sucked in a breath as she moved her leg and he sank in deeper. He was right; he was hard enough to cut a log. "You got bigger," she accused playfully gripping onto his forearms as he continued to sink into her.

His light chuckle warmed her heart. "You feel amazing; I forgot how amazing you felt."

Hermione wiped at his sweaty brow as he finally sank into her completely. He was panting, and she was wiggling at the stretching sensation, that just triggered her to cream around him as it stimulated her clit and they both moaned as he slowly moved out and back inside of her.

She meant to tease him about how unpoetic he was being; she meant to tell him he felt even better, she meant to apologise for running away. Instead, she almost screamed as he suddenly picked up the pace and leaned back to suck on her breast.

Draco was lost. Her gasps, her scent, her sweet cream all around him as he glided in and out of her. He couldn't pick his favourite thing about this moment. Well, unless you summed them all up and just said, Hermione. She was by far his favourite thing. Favourite to lick, suck, bite, touch, fuck.

Her eyes were closed in bliss, and he watched her as she thrashed under him. He should be gentler, slow things down, but she was tightening around him, and he was pretty sure his eyes were crossing. The sounds of their lovemaking would have drawn a crowd if he hadn't put up the silencing charm. He loved the fact that she was screaming now, she had trusted he had put up the charm to protect her modesty. That was what he adored most about her, once she knew he would protect her, she let him. She could have put up her own charms, but she allowed him to lock the door and silence the balcony when she got too loud. She trusted him, which made her running off even more painful.

He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her a bit brutally. He was mad, livid actually, and when they were done making love, and he could think straight he was going to have a talk with his little angel for disappearing the way she did and ignoring him since she got back.

Right now, however, he was a bit preoccupied with the incredible orgasm she was having, and the tingling in his spine that signalled his own release was not to be denied.

He quickly muttered the contraceptive charm, watching her belly go white and feeling a sad sense of loss knowing he had denied them the chance at a child. She was watching him now, tears in her eyes.

"Why?" He asked as he pounded all his rage, frustration, and love into her.

Tears slipped out, and she reached up to touch his lips. "Because you wouldn't have left."

Draco stared into her eyes at this and was about to say something when she tightened all her inner muscles around him and lifted her leg, so he went deeper pulling him down for a mind-blowing kiss. He didn't even feel the spell hit him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hermione cried softly as she moved Draco under her and crawled away from him. She had to get back to Jude; it was time for his midnight feeding. She had stayed with Draco for an hour after she had put him to sleep with a charm she had modified for herself after the war.

Slowly she dressed him and put his mask back on before she repaired her own dress and wiped at her tears. Her mask lay on the floor, and she slowly bent to pick it up. Little help it had provided, Draco had known her instantly. She shuddered and slipped out of the balcony stopping as she came face to face with Queen Victoria.

"You are going to leave him again?"

Hermione sucked in a pained breath. "Mrs Malfoy, I assume?"

The Queen inclined her head, and Hermione closed her eyes wrapping her arms around herself. "I have to get home," she said weakly.

Before the witch could say anything else, Hermione rushed off, grateful to the crowd and the fact that her mask was at least catching her tears as they fell.

* * *

Draco swirled the fire whiskey in his tumbler the next night and looked up as his father swept into the study. "Drinking already?"

Draco shrugged. "Mother invited a 'suitable' witch over. I will need some whiskey for me to make it through dinner."

Lucius sighed. "You have to confront her."

Draco looked up with a crooked smile. "Confront mother or the witch?"

"Miss Granger," Lucius said waving his hand in agitation. "She still loves you too."

Draco grunted and closed his eyes as pain washed over him. "As soon as she could she fled."

"She might have had a good reason to not stick around all night," Lucius said evasively.

Draco shrugged staring pensively into his whisky glass. "Mother still invited another pureblood witch; she will never make Hermione welcome here. She has always told me that Hermione and I were as doomed as Romeo and Juliet. I think her favourite quote over breakfast is that it is 'not in the stars'."

Lucius inclined his head. "Your mother has opinions. However, I didn't take you for a man to let someone else make up your mind for you."

Draco flinched and drank his whisky; he had nothing to add to that, so he stayed silent.

"I have her address."

Draco was visibly shocked. "Hermione? How on earth did you manage that? I heard Potter talking about how she has not even told them where she is living."

Lucius snorted holding out a folded piece of paper. "They are idiots, all of them. I could spend hours listing all they do not know or realise about their friend." He waved the paper impatiently. "Go, I will make your excuses to your mother."

Draco took the paper and unfolded it before he stood up frowning. "She will not be happy to see me."

Lucius gave a half grin. "No, but you need to see her."

Draco studied his father. "What is it you know?"

Lucius shrugged. "Many things."

"I can't have Hermione Granger, father. We come from two different worlds. Mine would not accept her, and hers would not accept me."

Lucius nodded. "This is indeed true, but if she is your destiny, it is up to you both to accept that."

Draco snorted. "And do what, fight the world?"

Lucius looked up and shrugged. "Why not? She defeated the darkest wizard of our time; you are a Malfoy. Rewrite your destiny, Draco."

Draco slammed down his glass. "You think it is that easy? I can't protect her from the ridicule she will get from both sides. She doesn't deserve me; she deserves better."

Lucius nodded. "You have a tough mountain to climb, but you are a Malfoy. We get what we want. If she is what you want, why are you still standing here?"

Draco looked at the paper in his hands. "I have your support?"

Lucius nodded although his expression was sour. "Yes."

Draco unfolded the paper and spun away heading off to change; he would apparently need muggle clothing. She lived in Muggle London.

* * *

Hermione looked up as someone knocked on her door and frowned. Who could that be? Lila had left as soon as she had gotten home the night before and her elderly neighbour was visiting her son this week. She approached the door carefully wishing she had a peephole to look through. As it was, she had to silently remove the wards knowing if she spoke them the person on the other side could hear her as the door was not very thick.

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

"Hermione, open the door."

Hermione jumped back and almost fell over. "Draco!"

"You know I can break through your wards so thanks for dropping them, now open the bloody door, we need to talk."

His tone was hard, his voice rough, and she shivered as it did funny things to her. She could still smell him on her skin, even after she had bathed this morning. She fought a small war with herself, half of her wanting to throw open the door and hug him and half of her wanting to grab her son and run.

Jude was sleeping, but he would wake up hungry in just a few minutes. She clutched her jumper to her and chewed on her lip as she tried to make a plan.

"Hermione, let me in dammit!"

Hermione jumped at his tone and threw open the door pulling him in and shutting it. "Don't yell!" she said desperately.

"Why the bloody hell not!" Draco demanded still yelling.

The baby crying had them both jumping. Hermione spun on her heel and ran down the hall to the small room grabbing Jude and clutching him to her chest. She needed to leave, now. But before she could grab the diaper bag and think of a place to apparate, Draco was in the room, his face white and his eyes flashing with anger.

"Hermione!"

She spun around and watched as he took in her and the baby with the white blond curls, she saw his eyes go vacant before they blazed with anger.

"How old?"

Hermione shook her head backing up as Draco advanced on her.

"Boy or girl?" he demanded stalking forward.

"Boy," she said raggedly holding her son tighter to her chest.

"Mine?"

Hermione froze unable to look away as Draco glared at her his eyes blazing with anger.

"Is he mine!"

Hermione sank down the wall and rocked her son. "He is mine," she said helplessly. "Just go, forget you saw us."

Draco was about to say something when Jude let out a lusty yell, and Hermione grabbed a blanket putting it over her shoulder and moving her son so that he could feed. She flushed as Draco watched her his eyes hungry now, desperate.

"He is mine, isn't he? This is why you left? Who knows about him? Why didn't you tell me? Dammit, Hermione, you had our son alone, didn't you?"

Hermione cringed and closed her eyes. "I didn't realise. Not until I was in Australia. He is three months old."

Draco leaned against the wall his eyes wide. "Merlin, why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione felt the tears start to fall as the pain and betrayal in his voice washed over her. "Nothing changed, Draco. No one would accept us, even if I were pregnant. Do you think this was what I wanted for us? That I didn't want to be with you, that it was easy doing all this alone? But outside of that small protective bubble we made for ourselves at school, there is a world that keeps us apart. Jude doesn't change that."

"Jude?"

"Jude William Granger."

"He is a Malfoy!"

Hermione flinched and then sobbed quietly. "I couldn't put that on his birth certificate. I had no idea your father could even find out about him."

"Father knows?" Draco asked stunned.

Hermione nodded wearily. "He came to see me. He is the one who invited me to the masquerade. An elf showed up last night, Lila."

Draco turned around shaking with rage. "He gave me your address tonight and told me I had to see you, but he never said why."

Hermione gave a bitter laugh that ended on another sob. "Of course he sent you. I have his grandson."

"Our son," Draco bit out turning around. "Our son, you have our son."

Hermione shook her head, tears falling fast and unchecked. "He is my son."

Draco walked over and crouched down removing the blanket and touching the soft blond head eagerly sucking at her breast.

"No, Hermione. He is ours."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Please, let us be."

Draco moved his hand from Judes' head to take her hand. "I can't do that, Hermione. You and Jude are my world."

Hermione looked up and saw the tears swimming in the eyes of the only man she would ever love and shuddered.

She had never seen Draco cry.

"Don't cry," she whispered her heart breaking into pieces.

"Don't leave me," he whispered back looking at her and Jude. "Stay, we can rewrite this story, Hermione. I promise you. I will not leave you, and if you would just stop leaving me, we can make this work. I don't care what anyone else thinks. How about we rewrite the stars, and he needs a star for a name, it's bloody tradition Hermione."

Hermione let out a small hiccup laugh and then looked down at her son who was asleep but still sucking on her breast, peaceful, and every inch his father's son.

"Okay," she said with a shuddering breath. "But I will only change his middle name; his first name is Jude. Jude is the patron Saint of lost causes. When you have a lost cause, you pray to him.

Draco frowned but slowly smiled sitting down and staring at his son. "Fine, you can keep the name Jude, but I get to pick a middle name."

Hermione hit him in agitation. "It was never in doubt that his name would stay Jude, and if you pick something like Scorpius, I will avada you."

Draco snorted but threw his head back laughing. "Scorpius it is. Jude Scorpius Malfoy."

Hermione gasped as a blue light surrounded them. "What did you just do?"

Draco ran a finger down his son's cheek. "I claimed him."

Hermione stared at him, tears still falling down her face. "Draco," she said helplessly.

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately only stopping when Jude woke up demanded to be changed to the other breast.

"Hungry little rascal, isn't he?"

Hermoine laughed a bit hysterically. "He is a breast boy too."

Draco smiled and his eyes danced, "Viva la Boob."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is going to be complicated."

Draco nodded. "I know."

"Your parents hate me," she said worrying her bottom lip.

He reached over and rubbed her lip softly. "Every person you love hates me," he said with a small shrug.

Hermione closed her eyes and let her head drop on his shoulder. "I am sorry I ran," she whispered before she hiccupped and cried some more.

His hand tangled in her hair and he kissed her temple. "Good, you should be," he said in a hard, angry tone.

Hermione snorted at that and held their son tighter. "I won't do it again, I promise."

Draco let out his own breath and gathered her in his arms. "Thank Merlin."

The End


End file.
